Dream Girl
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: This is a one shot for my bestie xxFallingSkiesxx she has no idea how much i appreciate all the help she gives me with my stories, I only hope this story shows you just a inkling of how much i appreciate you :) *hugs*


He watched from afar as Punk and Taylor stood a few hundred feet away arguing about something, anymore that's all they ever did. Zack could not understand for the life of him why she continued to put up with Punk's arrogant attitude.

"Hey watcha doin?" came the jovial voice beside him. He turned his head to find Haley standing next to him.

The petite brunette and the Internet Champion were good friends and had been since they first met each other in the summer of 2012. They would usually hang out together at the arena, and over the past few months Haley had picked up on something…Zack was completely in love with Taylor Calloway.

"Punk is such a d***, I can't believe she puts up with all his crap about him being the best in the World" Zack stated, looking away and draped his arm over Haley's shoulders as they headed toward the tunnel to watch Haley's boyfriend cut a promo in the ring.

"I hate to say it but when you love someone you put up with a lot of crap, even when you shouldn't have to. There was a couple times when I definitely should have walked away from Cody but I'm glad I never did…all those horrible times are worth it in the end." Haley told Zack, as she gazed lovingly at the small tv screen in front of them.

"Yea well Cody isn't a huge d-bag like Punk is. After all the crap they've gone though you would think he would treat her like a queen." Zack sighed.

A few minutes later Cody came back from cutting his promo and before leaving with her boyfriend Haley gave her good friend a piece of advice. "If you love Taylor like I know you do then go out there and show her…show her you're the right guy for her Zack, do something daring and show her just how far your willing to go to be that right guy for her."

Zack knew that later that night Punk was set to cut a promo in the ring, he began to formulate a plan in his head, a daring one at that… this could quite possibly get him one of the biggest ass kicking's ever but he didn't care at this point, Taylor deserve someone better.

The moment arrived and Zack held himself back watching as Taylor escorted Punk to the ring but not before casting a glance his way and offered him a small smile before disappearing through the curtain with the self proclaimed Best in the World.

About halfway through his promo Punk was cut off by Zack Ryder's music, Punk looked at Taylor who also seemed to be sporting the same confused expression on her face as well, but on the inside she was jumping with joy. She'd always had a soft spot for Zack, he was always so sweet to her and would always check on her after a match. He was everything Punk wasn't anymore.

"Sorry for the interruption _Champ"_ he emphasized the word champ as he approached the Best in the World. "but I can't stand back there anymore and listen to you drone on and on about how you're the best when you don't even treat your girl right…" the crowd cheered wildly and Punk looked furious. He turned to shout at Taylor but Zack hit him with the microphone as hard as he could and knocked him to the mat.

The Woo Woo Woo master took a step closer to his dream girl and pulled her close, he stroked her cheek tenderly before dipping his head and capturing her lips softly, again the crowd cheered loudly. It was almost deafening. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After about a minute or so Zack pulled away, he saw Punk getting to his feet slowly and moved Taylor out of the way delivering the Rough Ryder to Punk before saying "watch me leave with your girl bro" and smirked as he offered his arm to Taylor, she wrapped her hand around his bicep and led her out of the ring and up the ramp where the shared another kiss before disappearing behind the curtain. Finally, Zack had a monumental moment on Raw that left the crowd cheering, AND he finally had his dream girl.


End file.
